Consumers often shop online for a wide variety of products and services and may request information, such as pricing information, for a product and/or service. Consumers of products and services may generally include individuals, retail consumers, distributors, small business owners, business representatives, corporate representatives, non-profit organizations, and any other consumer of a product and/or service. The providers of the products and services may offer to provide the product and/or service to the consumer. The providers may include individuals, retailers, wholesalers, distributors, manufacturers, service providers, small business owners, independent dealers, and the like. The offers may comprise a price and, optionally, one or more specific terms for the offer. An offer may be to provide a single item (a single product and/or service) or a lot of items. A consumer may evaluate the offers and may accept an offer, reject an offer, or discard an offer.